


Rivals...?

by jijiwings



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiwings/pseuds/jijiwings
Summary: Rivals are supposed to be rivals, or... are they?





	Rivals...?

If you lived in Seoul, South Korea and you care about basketball, you are either into the “Golden Tigers” or the “Silver Boys” and there was no in between. The two teams had this heated competition for ages now, and people probably forgot the reason why, but it still was there.

  
Each year it got only heated, especially when competition time came. “Kim, are you ready to get your ass beaten? We got only better since last year”, Joochan said during the first day when the teams met each other on qualification day. “You kidding, Hong! You are scared because you lost last year.”  
This was basically the most common conversation between Hong Joochan, team captain of Golden Tigers, and Kim Donghyun, team captain of the Silver Boys. Both seemed to hate each other, since they WERE leading the biggest rivaling teams ever to exist in Seoul.  
From an outsider’s perspective, they could be really good friends. Both were incredible talented basketball players, got only As in school and were overall really popular. If there was not only the hate they learned through their teams’ histories.

  
Or so, people thought.

  
Because what only a few people knew, was that both were actually way closer than competitive basketball players, popular kids and A-grade students. Both shared a deep secret what would change people’s perspective on them. When the day has passed, people went to bed and no one was on the big, public basketball court, there were actually two boys playing. And yes, you guessed correctly, these two boys were Hong Joochan and Kim Donghyun. Because these two boys were actually a couple.

  
“Yah, CHAN!”, a loud voice screamed, followed by a ball which Joochan caught. The boy laughed and ran over to his boyfriend and hugged him. “Hey, fellow. You looked hella good today. Someone should change your outfits. You got no idea how hard it was not to run over and kiss the hell out of you.” “Yah, yah. Totally. You need to stop staring at me that much. Boomin asked me earlier this day, why you kept staring at me and I had no idea what to answer…” the fellow boy pouted and leaned against his boyfriend’s arms. It was one of the rare moments where Donghyun let himself being weak and not playing a role. Joochan stroked his boyfriend’s hair and leaned against him as well. “Sorry, but you are just too hard to resist. Anyway, your team did really well today. I love how you look when you are really focused.” The two laughed. “Want to play a bit? Just for fun?” “You are hella sure!”

  
And just like this, the two began to play around the field. But this play was different from their usual ones. They hugged each other during the game, played some little foul plays and laughed a lot during the game. And, the most important thing is, they had lots of fun and were for once just playing for pure fun and without any intentions. “Donghyun-ah, do you ever think, we could come out? In like…Being in a relationship openly?”, Joochan suddenly said when the two took a break and enjoyed each other’s company. Donghyun took a deep breath and looked at his best friend, his boyfriend, his soulmate, the love of his life. He took a deep breath once again and kissed his boyfriend softly. “I hope so. I really hope so, but… We will have to wait until… Until we are in college?” Suddenly, Joochan’s eyes changed and he took his boyfriend’s hand. “Let’s do this, let’s come out once we are in college and leave our teams behind and can finally play for one team. I really want us to be able to date publicly.” “O-okay!”, Donghyun said, being surprised by the change in attitude of his boyfriend. They have been dating for 4 years already, and breaking up seemed not to be an option for neither of the boys. “I cannot wait for our first kiss out in public.”

  
One year has passed and both got into the same college, as planned. When tryout for the basketball team came, obviously Donghyun and Joochan went there together. People started whispering once they saw them holding hands. But the two just smiled brightly and signed their names for the tryout. Because now they had let Golden Tigers and Silver Boys behind, and as promised came out to the public.

  
“I love you, Donghyun. I really do.” “I love you too, Joochan. Way too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was not proofread but I really wanted to post it!  
> Hopefully, you enjoyed it!


End file.
